Sacrifice
by potpot
Summary: I'm not good in summaries....but please read this one. It's tragic...but modesty aside, it's good...please...I'm begging you...please R&R....


Hello. So first let meclarify a few things….in this fic, the Lost Dragon is Voldemort's greatest key to power. Once Draco becomes the Lost Dragon, he will never be defeated. Why? Because Voldemort will get his power from the Lost Dragon and upon doing so, he will acquire undefeatable power. How? maybe sucking it out of him? That's not important….but that's the idea. The Lost Dragon will stay by Voldemort's side forever. So what then will happen?

Yeah, before you people react, this one's a tragic fic.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? I don't own Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"Where does the mudblood live?"

"She lives in Eaton-"

"Then it will be easy…we just-"

"Don't underestimate her. She is an auror…and a very good one-"

"And then? We killed dozens of better witches…yes, they put up a good fight…quite challenging, I should say….but we killed 'em alright."

"I'm telling you, she's different – and Potter-"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"She is a friend, that I have heard of, of Harry Potter…so we should expect him running to her rescue anytime…if he's not by her side that time-"

"Nevertheless, we have no option but to finish her off. You know very well that my son –", the voice broke but after a moment it continued. my son will never be _the Lost Dragon… _if the mudblood is still alive. She is the only reason why he refuses to surrender his soul to the Dark Lord –"

"Why can't we just use Imperius-"

"Dung head…we could've used it if we could, couldn't we? Any sort of magic possible...if it's for the Dark Lord…but my son will only become the Lost Dragon if… and only if…he surrendered his entire soul to the Dark Lord…if it is his will…no magic involved whatsoever. If it so happens, as you should know, the Dark Lord will attain utmost power…more invulnerable…"

There was a sudden silence.

"Why don't we just give him a choice? If he refuses to be the Lost Dragon, then we kill the girl. We are not certain if he will really surrender his soul once we finish her off. We could hit two birds with a single stone, you see? Once he becomes the Lost Dragon, magic will forbid him to be with his love. He will never be with that mudblood – no matter what he will do… and that is irreversible. That saves you the shame as well."

Another pause.

"Sly…Ingenious. Perfect."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"Oh come on Hermione! How could you believe that crap!"

Hermione Granger stared at Draco Malfoy's animated silver eyes. She took her eyes away and looked at the ground instead. Draco's face is contorted in an odd sort of expression….certainly not fury…but rather more on disbelief and self-pity. His dug deeper in his palms as he close his fists.

"Yes…I am the Lost Dragon by birth…but I am not…and will never be…at heart. You know very well that if ever I fulfill my destiny, you and I can never be. We will never be together. You're the reason why I keep on refusing to surrender my whole soul to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.", Dracos's voice is firm and controlled, yet Hermione could sense a great deal of restrain in there…controlling all that is within from bursting….

Tears came running down his cheeks. He was about to turn his back when Hermione stood up and enclosed him with her arms while saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. She hugged him tighter and felt tears rolling from her eyes…damn…now she's crying too….

"I'm sorry….sorry, sorry….I love you….it's just that…please…stop...sorry-I'm scared that somehow you might become the Lost Dragon…I will die if that happens…please Draco- oh my God-"

Draco's face fell and he laid in Hermione's arms. She kept caressing his silvery blonde hair….

"I love you too…much more than anything…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

"So let's immediately get down to business, shall we? You will be the Lost Dragon or we will not let Miss Granger see the light of the new day. So what shall it be?", the voice is cold and foreboding, despite of the literal courtesy.

Draco bit his lip and glared at his father. Pale, poker-faced Lucius Malfoy….smirking with a malicious glint in his eyes…that same malicious glint that Draco wore in his mischievous Hogwarts days….trying to get Harry Potter in trouble…but his father's indicate not some petty trouble…and he will not get only a simple detention…

"I will not let you lay a finger on her. You have to kill me first.", Draco mustered enough courage to said those words firmly but his heart is beating incredibly fast.

Lucius Malfoy let out a cold, eerie laugh. Draco tried hard not to let his father see him stirred. Lucius stopped but started to wear an unnerving smirk as he approach his son.

"Very courageous, I should say…but you have never been so shamefully dumb in your entire life. How in Merlin's beard can you manage to save Miss Granger" , Lucius stressed the last couple of words and raised his eyebrow. if you're going against the most feared army of wizards in our world? You will die for nothing….after they kill you your filthy little mud blood is next…there's no escaping that merciless fate."

Draco bit his lip and said nothing.

"It's your choice, Draco. You have been a disgrace for too long….you deserved it. You caused me too much shame already. Besides, if you do what you are supposed to do, you will possess power more than all of us combined…how is that?", seeing that Draco ignored him, he carried on. I'm asking you again…and I need your answer now…otherwise….you need not choose anymore…Miss Granger will be dead after some time."

Dead air….silence that was broken only by the rain that finally fell from the sky….

"Are you certain…very certain…that Hermione will be saved once I become the Lost Dragon?", Draco said almost in a whisper while staring in blank space…wearing no expression.

Lucius Malfoy laughed again but answered immediately.

"I don't know. Let's find out until your girl friend dies, shall we?"

Draco stared at the ground….said nothing and walked away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

Hermione held her wand in guard tightly. Sweat rolled down from her forehead as she started to distance herself from the hooded figures in front of her.

"Scared? You should be. Don't blame us. Draco's stupid enough to defy us, isn't he, Grayback?"

Hermione smelled something putrid. One of the hooded figures chuckled and said,

"Sure is. I can't even believe he's really Lucius' son…he isn't like that when he was a kid….but let's finish this one now-"

"Allow me."

Hermione prepared to use the Shield Charm when one of them said softly,

"Shield Charm, eh? I thought you're smart enough to know that we Death Eaters use a different array of spells so your Shield Charm won't work against our curses even if you're an auror… with the exception of Harry Potter and Dumbledore….about the others, I don't know. But that doesn't matter now. You will die and you cannot run from that fate."

He raised his wand, stepped back a little and shouted,

"REVA HEGIRA!"

"ACANTUS SENECA!"

The jet of red light bounced off and disappeared. Hermione bursted into tears and buried her face in her hands. She looked up and saw a man with blond, silvery hair and pale skin hidden under black robes in front of her. She knew perfectly well who he is…she knew perfectly well.

With his left palm outstretched towards the group of Death Eaters, he raised his wand and threw one jinx after another….and every one of those hit by them fell down on the ground.

However, Hermione realized why Draco became that powerful a wizard…her eyes widened and after a moment she sobbed again. Tears flow nonstop…there's no stopping them…

Hermione saw through blurred vision that the very last one fell as a stream of white light hit him squarely in the chest. Draco slowly let his arm down and said nothing until his panting ceased. After a few moments, he turned around and faced Hermione.

She sobbed harder when she saw the black dragon mark covering almost half of his face. His eyes were not the same gray orbs…Hermione isn't sure if she's only imagining it…but Draco's eyes were deadly red…

"You promised…you promised me- you broke your promise-"

Draco closed his eyes then opened them again. He knelt down and pressed Hermione's chin. This time it's Draco who's crying….he could not stop it…and it's awkward to see tears coming down from those vivid, scary red orbs….

"Voldemort will never be defeated if I'm still here. I'm sorry, Hermione…I'm sorry I broke my promise. I love you more than anything, you know that.", Draco smiled weakly. Take care of yourself very well, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't move a muscle. At first she thought it was only her but then she realized that it's actually Draco's nonverbal Petrificus Totalus.

Draco stepped away and maintained quite a distance from Hermione. He turned his back on her and held his wand on his chest.

"Avada Kedavra."

There was a greenish glow…then Draco fell on the floor….followed by Hermione's scream….

She ran towards Draco's body. Hermione knew…she knew very well that the Petrificus Totalus spell could only be broken if the caster removed it himself…or if the caster is dead.

She saw the black dragon mark on his face slowly vanishing. She wrapped his body tight in her arms as tears continued falling from her eyes. Something fell from Draco's robes and she noticed it.

A little red book.

She opened it….as though something urged her to open it…something she couldn't explain….and she found herself on the last page of the tattered book.

It's a diary…so Muggle-like….but then again…Draco embraced everything Muggle-like when he accepted the fact that he love Hermione….

_10/08/05_

_This may be my last entry…I'm not joking…so I'll make this short. I will now surrender my soul to the Dark Lord to become the Lost Dragon. I'm really sorry I will break my promise to Herm….she's my life…but they're going to kill her….and the only way I can save her is to fulfill my destiny .I know that once I do that, I and she can never be…magic will never let us to be together. But at least she's alive…that's what matters to me. I hope she will find someone who will make her happy…who will not make her suffer like this. I also know that once I become the Lost Dragon the Dark Lord will never be defeated…even by Harry Potter or Dumbledore…and dark days will last for almost eternity. Yeah…I also pondered about that…and upon doing so…I decided I have to make a sacrifice that will benefit us all. I'm sorry, Hermione….I did this because I love you very much….but don't blame yourself….enjoy, make the best out of your life…I will be sad if you don't._

Hermione's tears fell on the page…smudging the ink…as the sound of brushing sycamore leaves filled the air.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>...

Please, please…I want reviews….If it sucks do tell me….I made this fanfic as a dedication to "him"…I love him so much yet he doesn't seem to give a damn…haaaayy….


End file.
